


These Walls are Too Thin

by elonera



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Tessa Virtue/Scott Moir - Freeform, is good, kinda smutty but not explicit?, this is kinda old, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonera/pseuds/elonera
Summary: Tessa and Scott decide to have a little fun one morning, but unfortunately the walls are thin and they are a little loud. Also includes some talking about what they should be called... relationship wise.





	These Walls are Too Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is kinda old and it's short but I decided to share it! It's not the best writing, but I hope you enjoy anyway! :) I don't plan on writing any more chapters or anything but if you guys are interested in that please comment suggestions!

Scott woke up first that morning, stretching before planting a kiss on the side of Tessa's lips. He sighed as he felt her start to stir.

"Tessa?" He asked quietly, just in case she was still asleep. She wasn't though, he found out as she turned to face him.

"Good morning..." she whispered and kissed him, "Is it not a little early to wake me up?"

"I'm sorry. We just need to go soon," He brought his hand up, stroking her hair, "and I was thinking, if we got up early we might have some extra time..."

"Yes.." she whispered, before pulling her shirt off and practically pouncing onto him.

They had been busy, and this was the first time they had an opportunity to even think about having sex. So they did, and didn't even give a single thought to the noise level...

And although they'd rather lie in bed all day and sleep, they had things to do and places to be. So they took a shower, together, where they did it again. When they got out they realized they were already late for breakfast.

Tessa rushed to get dressed and put her hair up, but she wasn't going to bother with anything else. Scott also quickly threw on something before they left.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?" Patrick asked as they walked in, Tessa and Scott just looked at each other, confused. "The walls are thin, you know. I'm pretty sure everyone heard you. So, is there anything you need to tell us?"

He saw them turn a shade of red he didn't even know was possible as Tessa started to stutter something. She couldn't get it out, whatever it was, so she just grabbed on to Scott's arm and started to turn around.

"We... um, we haven't really talked about it. I mean, you're obviously not asking about what we were doing, so I'm guessing you're asking about our relationship?" Scott said, as Tessa tightened her grip on his arm. She had stopped trying to pull him away, and just stood there, burying her face into his chest. "It's alright." He whispered to her.

Thank god for Kaetlyn, because she seemed to notice them and came and directed Patrick's attention to something else. He walked away, and Tessa just sighed.

"I didn't think we were that loud..." She said, pulling away slightly but still holding onto him. "That's super embarrassing. And they think we're platonic. Well, they did..."

He pulled her into his arms and sighed. No point in hiding anything, not at this point. "Let's eat and then go back up. We need to talk about everything."

She nodded and they got something to eat, and tried to hurry before they went back up. They sat down, and sighed.

"Tessa, look... we obviously aren't just friends, we've known that for a long time. But that's the thing, we have no title and we need one. Especially after that." He took her hands, and she nodded, avoiding his eyes. This was a topic she didn't know how she felt about. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I don't know what it would be because it seems like we're more than just... you know, boyfriend and girlfriend. But I guess that's what we are?" She whispered.

They were so close, and they had actually been in love with each other years before they let each other know anything. So that title just sounded weird, but so did everything else. Dating, engaged, married?

"Well I think we would have to announce we are dating before we just go and get Married, Tessa. So... I guess that's what we're called for now?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
